Blue Steve
| species = Normal: Human/Undead entity Transformed: Minecraft entity, human | gender = Male | age = 20 | eyes = Pitch Black | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (181 cm; human) | weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Bending water and ice. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Arrogant Revenant }}Blue Steve, real name Andrew Jones, is a paranormal entity in Minecraft. History Andrew had recently been given the information that his two brothers were missing after playing Minecraft, he decided to explore the last world his brother Aiden played before he went missing. When entering the world he spawned in a burning forest with a sign saying "Leave, before you end up like the others", however he pressed on and found came to the edge of the world, suddenly he was pushed into the water, thus teleporting him into the game, he watched as the water was covered up by ice by Green Steve and Red Steve, Herobrine teleported between the two of them as Andrew drowned. A few seconds after his drowning, Herobrine revived him into making him a blue version of Steve, and was reunited with his siblings. Relationships Green Steve Blue Steve and Green Steve have a sort of love-hate relationship, as Green Steve likes to tease Blue Steve by constantly boasting about how he's older and more mature than Blue Steve, especially since when Blue Steve was alive, he always said that he wished that he was the oldest brother. Red Steve Blue Steve occasionally comforts Red Steve when Green Steve isn't around, he also likes to see what his little brother can do, as he has been a Creepypasta longer than Blue Steve. Physical Description Blue Steve has the normal appearance of Steve, except he is completely blue, sky blue to be exact, and has pitch black eyes. Blue Steve's pony form is the same as his Minecraft form, blue fur and black eyes. Personality Despite being the 2nd oldest in the Jones' family, Blue Steve is immature and lazy, he likes to lay back and relax and is sometimes forced to go along with his siblings plans, however, when he does end up doing his job, he enjoys it and has fun, taking sadistic pleasure in torturing players. He does show arrogance quite a lot, as Green Steve's teasing had pretty much turned him into a self-centered egotist. Signs of Blue Steve Signs of Blue Steve being inside your Minecraft world include: *Lapis blocks. *Ice structures. *Walls made of water. *Ocean temples with no guardians. *And more... Weapons When it comes to weapons Blue Steve uses a diamond sword. Theme Song Unknown. Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNmNXJI1SWk&list=PLxPgP-6lvoAEox0l3K91qaL1vQhpyHECb&index=37 Blue Steve Quotes "Don't turn your back on me when I'm having my fun!" "Hmm? oh yeah, sure, okay, going now, gimme a second." Gallery Blue Steve Pony.png|Blue Steve as a pony. novaskin-minecraft-wallpaper (8).png|Andrew Jones skin (before). Trivia *Blue Steve's old skin is from a skin named "Diamond Steve". Category:Undead Category:Minecraft Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:Adults